yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Equestria Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Welcome to Equestria Part 1. Our story begins here at Ponyville, where we see the Castle of Friendship. Today was the day Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Sunset Shimmer are about to teach their pupil, Luster Dawn to work her magic and helping her to get better at it and more stronger too. Luster entered the room all panting and out of breath, Twilight and Sunset have been waiting for her for at least a couple of minutes now, most of them were getting impatient while waiting for her. Luster Dawn: (panting) Sorry I'm late, Princess. I hope I didn't kept you or Sunset waiting, I was so preoccupied with work at the school with Miss Glimmer, I’m really sorry that you two had to wait for so long now. Sunset Shimmer: Relax, Luster, you weren’t late. You just arrived right on time, no need to be so harsh or anything. Luster Dawn: (blushed with embarrassment due to what happened, but got over it) Twilight Sparkle: So anyway, are you ready for your next lesson today, Luster? Luster Dawn: Oh, yes, Princess Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: Now, the first one that we're gonna teach today is you is how to use your magic wisely and by going through to each obstacles. You think you can do that? Luster Dawn: Sure, I can do that. Twilight Sparkle: And don’t worry about it, I’ll deal with your punctuality later. Now, feel free to get started on your own. But be careful too. Luster Dawn: Got it. So, she starts her magic off a bit rickety as it ricochet across the room making everyone to take cover. Sunset Shimmer: Duck and Cover! As the magic itself keeps bouncing off the room, Sunset stopped it as the blast landed onto the mirror that was close by. Luster Dawn: Oops. Little did they know, it was causing it to create a portal to Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants was woken up by the foghorn of his alarm clock. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh boy, Gary! The day has finally come! (zoomed into the calendar) After all my years of working at the Krusty Krab, it’s finally here! So, he tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "March 14." On the page, it has a picture of the Krusty Krab 2 with rainbows and hearts around it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Today’s the anniversary of my management for the Krusty Krab 2! Man! It’s been so long since I ever had the job, time really flies by, doesn’t it? And all it takes is to prove to myself that I am worthy to take it. Right as he gets ready, he heard the doorbell rang from his living room. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh! That must be my friends! (grabbed a nearby mirror) Looking sharp as usual, SpongeBob! You’re gonna do fine! Coming!!! As SpongeBob got himself ready for the occasion, he opened up the door and he saw all his good friends, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward. Mr. Krabs and Plankton. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Patrick! Hi, Sandy! Hi, Squidward! Hi, Mr. Krabs! Hi, Plankton! Thanks for coming in short notice! Patrick Star: Hi SpongeBob! Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, SpongeBob, thanks for inviting us! Squidward Tentacles: Hey. Mr. Krabs: Hello, Me boy! Plankton: Hello. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! I’m so glad you’re all came for the party! You don’t know how much this means to me. Patrick Star: No problem, Buddy, this is gonna be so awesome! Mr. Krabs: Now that we’re all here, Lad, I’ve brought fresh krabby patties for the occasion! SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s great, Mr. Krabs, I just can’t wait for my first anniversary of my management for The Krusty Krab 2! Mr. Krabs: Aye, but just remember, SpongeBob. This party isn’t just a normal party, it’s for your celebration of working at the Krusty Krab as well. SpongeBob SquarePants: Trust me, Mr. Krabs, I remember. Besides, would I make a party just for the heck of it? Patrick Star: I would agree to that! For all the time making such delicious krabby patties, I feel like this is an honor! What do you think, Squidward? Squidward Tentacles: Huh? Oh, uh… Yeah! Congratulations, SpongeBob, for working, you really outdid yourself, whatever. Plankton: I’m sorry, but did you guys invite me in the first place? I mean, it’s so random and uncharacteristic for you all to invite me into this. Why? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, Plankton, I just wanted you to have a great time with us. Just then, there was a commotion over at the kitchen. Squidward Tentacles: Uh, what was that? Patrick Star: I think it came from SpongeBob’s kitchen. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's check it out. As they did, they took a look at SpongeBob’s mirror shining beautiful colors of the rainbow. Plankton: What the? Is that… Is that a portal right there?! SpongeBob SquarePants: What? How did that came in my kitchen? Patrick Star: Ooohhh… Look at all that pretty colors. Squidward Tentacles: And why are you happy about this, Patrick? Patrick Star: I don't know, maybe because they're beautiful. Sandy Cheeks: I wouldn’t be too happy that, Fellas, it could be dangerous! Plankton: For once, I agree with Sandy. I mean it looks so bright and colorful there. Gary the Snail: Meow! SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I’m not gonna sit here and do nothing. Let's take a closer look. Sandy Cheeks: SpongeBob, wait up. So, SpongeBob poked his head into the portal and there was no response from him. Squidward Tentacles: Uh… Should I be worried about this? He hasn’t said anything yet. Plankton: Probably. (to SpongeBob) Hey, SpongeBob! What’s happening in there?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Nothing yet, Guys! All I see in this portal are a bunch of rainbows and surprisingly, I hear a lot of upbeat catchy music in the background of this tunnel. Plankton: Upbeat catchy music? And rainbows? Are you sure about that? Let me see! Hmm… He’s right, there’s nothing bright colors and rainbows everywhere! While Plankton was still searching, he accidently tripped over and lose his balance so he fell over the portal and got sucked inside. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hold on, Plankton! I’m coming!!! So, the mirror shows an opening portal as SpongeBob ends up jumping inside as well, leaving the rest of the group shocked. Patrick Star: SpongeBob! Wait for me! Cannonball! Meanwhile back at Canterlot, Twilight and Sunset gathered their friends, Moon Dancer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Gloriosa Daisy, her brother, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, and Vignette Valencia to discuss something important on Luster’s behalf. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you all for coming. Gloriosa Daisy: No problem, Twilight. So, what is this all about? Before Twilight could answer, the Bikini Bottom dwellers came flying out of the portal and crashed into her. SpongeBob SquarePants: (regaining conscious and realizing he’s standing on Twilight) Oops. Sorry. Twilight Sparkle: What the hey! Luster Dawn: Who are these guys and where did they come from? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. Luster Dawn: Wow! Nervous by each other's appearance, SpongeBob came up to her first. SpongeBob SquarePants: Um… Hi there, Miss... Twilight Sparkle: Uh… Hi? Um… Who are you? SpongeBob SquarePants: My name is SpongeBob SquarePants, your friendly neighborhood sponge! Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure to meet you, SpongeBob. I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. Spike: And I'm Spike, nice to meet you. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasped) A Princess!? (bowing to Twilight) At your humble service! Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Easy there, I’m not always that princessy. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, right. (chuckles and looks at Luster Dawn) And you are...? Luster Dawn: I'm Luster Dawn, it's nice to meet you, SpongeBob. Then, Pinkie Pie begins to notice Patrick as pink as she is. Pinkie Pie: Hi there, I’m Pinkie Pie! What’s your name? Patrick Star: I’m Patrick Star, nice to meet you, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: (shaking his hand) Nice to meet you too, Patrick! As for Sandy, she started to notice Applejack as cowgirl type. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, I’m Sandy Cheeks! Applejack: Well, nice to meet you too, Sandy. (shaking her hand) I’m Applejack, I can tell we’re gonna be friends you and I. Then, Mr. Krabs begins to notice Rarity’s charm and beauty. Rarity: Hello there, I am Rarity, and you are? Mr. Krabs: Ahoy there, I’m Mr. Krabs. How do you do, Rarity. With Mr. Krabs getting acquainted, Squidward and Rainbow Dash were getting to know each other as well. Squidward Tentacles: Oh, well… Hi there, I’m Squidward Tentacles. Rainbow Dash: Good to meet you, Squidward, I’m Rainbow Dash. Plankton: How can this get anymore worse from here? Gary the Snail: Meow! Fluttershy: (gasps) A snail that meows like a cat, he’s so cute! (petting him as he purrs) Who’s a good boy? That’s right, you are, You sweet thing. SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s my pet snail, Gary, and you are? Fluttershy: I’m Fluttershy, and who’s your little friend here? Plankton: I’m Sheldon J. Plankton, but call me Plankton, thank you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alrighty then, since we introduce ourselves, who are your other buddies there Twilight? Sunset Shimmer: I’m Sunset Shimmer, Twilight’s first pupil. I’m the second Princess of Friendship after her. SpongeBob SquarePants: (noticed her wings) Woah, you're a princess too? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, I am, you're looking at the successor to the first Princess of Friendship. I'm an alicorn like Twilight, a pony of royalty with wings like a pegasus and a horn like a unicorn. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! That’s really cool! Well, pleasure to meet you guys, I wonder how many pupils Twilight has. (notices Moon Dancer) Oh, hi there, what’s your name? Moon Dancer: I’m Moon Dancer, nice to meet you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Much pleasure there, Miss Moon Dancer. (to Twilight’s pupils) It’s a real pleasure to meet you all lovely ladies, I’m just your friendly neighborhood sponge. (notices something) Hmm? Wait just a sec here, who are these ponies and creatures? Applejack: SpongeBob, If I may. These two here are my cousins from Manehattan, Sunflower and Orange Cream. Sunflower: Hey there. Orange Cream: How do you do? SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello there, Girls, pleasure the meet you two. Gallus: I'm Gallus, I'm a griffon from Griffonstone. Yona: Yona Yak and happy to meet Sponge. Yona came from Yakyakistan. Sandbar: I'm Sandbar, nice to meet you. Silverstream: Hi, I'm Silverstream. I'm a hippogriff and a seapony from Mount Aris, the kingdom of two, Hippogriffia and Seaquestria. Ocellus: I'm Ocellus, nice to meet you. I'm a changeling from the Changeling Kingdom. Smolder: And I'm Smolder, the dragon from Dragon Lands. While he was still greeting the girls, he was interrupted by the Shadowbolts. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? Who are you all? Sour Sweet: Hi, I’m Sour Sweet. Sunny Flare: I’m Sunny Flare. Sugarcoat: Name’s Sugarcoat. Lemon Zest: Mine’s Lemon Zest. Indigo Zap: And I’m Indigo Zap. Gloriosa Daisy: I’m Gloriosa Daisy, and this is my little brother, Timber Spruce. Timber Spruce: And this is Juniper Montage and Wallflower Blush. Juniper Montage: Hi. Wallflower Blush: Nice to meet you. Vignette Valencia: I'm Vignette Valencia, how do you do? Luster Dawn: And this is Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, and Smolder. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! I have no idea if you have so many friends here, Twilight. That’s really lucky for you. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I am the Princess of Friendship before Sunset after all. SpongeBob SquarePants: I mean, it really surprises me that I never meet someone that has so many friends all at once! Plankton: And why all of you are here? Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else like in another dimension are something? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, Twilight, would you please tell us where we are? Because I don’t think we’re in Bikini Bottom anymore. Plankton: Yeah, it feels like we just warped into some children’s fairy tale. Let me guess, “Sparkle Land?” “Pony Land?” or “Bubblegum Fairy Tale Land of Happiness?” Because this place looks like an insane version inside SpongeBob’s brain. Twilight Sparkle: That’s because you’re all in Equestria, Plankton. So, what is Bikini Bottom? Sandy Cheeks: It’s in another dimension where we all live in. We were all doing fine, until we all found a portal and we all got sucked in. Then, Twilight realized what Sandy just said about a portal. Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute, did you say you've fallen into some portal!? Sandy Cheeks: Sure did, it’s a long story. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa, I can hardly believe that portal actually works! Squidward Tentacles: What Portal? Luster Dawn: That portal I’d just worked my magic on the mirror you came out of. Plankton: Wait! So that fire haired girl was the one who made that portal back in our world?! Squidward Tentacles: If that portal caused us to come to your world, couldn’t any of you just try and send us back?! Plankton: Yeah! Listen up, Sister. Since you and book dork princess here are great at magic together, sent us back! Luster Dawn: It’s Luster Dawn, and I’m not sure if I can, I just didn't know how I’ve used my magic like that. Plankton: Well, how is that possible you were able to bring us here in the first place!? Sunset Shimmer: She accidentally opens the portal to Bikini Bottom. Plankton: That doesn’t make any sense! How can she not make another one if she can make a successful for the first time?! Answer me, You imblicles! You know what? I’m not gonna stand here and take this, I feel like I’ve gone insane or in a nightmare. I’m gonna figure out how we can all get back home. (to Twilight) Now tell me, where can I get some energy or power around here? Because I’m going back to where I came from. SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton, calm down! (grabbing him by the antennas) Look, I want to go home just as much as you do and so as our friends, but we can’t just ditch them when they greeted us and treat us with their hospitality, that’s rude! If we can spend some time with them for a little while, then we can figure out how we can get back home. Okay? (to Twilight) Sorry about that, Twilight, he’s always like this. Now, what were you saying before? Twilight Sparkle: Nothing much, SpongeBob, just glad we’d get to know any of you. So, would you like us to show you around? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, Twilight, that’ll be great. So, where do we start? How about that huge place right there? Luster Dawn: Just you guys watch this, you'll love it here. SpongeBob SquarePants: I hope so, Luster. As SpongeBob points to the School of Friendship, Twilight was guessing the same thing as she smiled with glee. With that said, Twilight, Luster, and their friends showed SpongeBob and his friends around, starting with the School of Friendship. SpongeBob SquarePants: What is this place? This looks so big! Patrick Star: Yeah! It looks like a giant museum here! Or it feels like we’re back in Atlantis! What is this place anyway? Starlight Glimmer: Hello, Twilight, Luster, who do we have here? Sunburst: They don’t look like they’re from Bikini Bottom or anything. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, Patrick, Welcome to the School of Friendship. Meet Starlight Glimmer, one of my students and headmare of the school, and this is Sunburst, he’s vice headstallion. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow. This place is so cool! And it’s really nice to meet you two. Plankton: So, what's the big deal with all of this? Did you all have a building dedicated yourselves or something? Sunset Shimmer: Actually, no, Plankton, The reason why Twilight started this school, she wanted to spread friendship even the deepest parts in Equestria. Twilight was headmare before Starlight, she was guidance counselor before Trixie, and I was vice headmare before Sunburst, Applejack teaches Honesty Class before one of our new friends, Grubber, Fluttershy teaches Kindness Class before Captain Celaeno with her crew of pirates to back her up, Pinkie Pie teaches Laughter Class before Princess Skystar, Silverstream’s cousin, Rarity teaches Generosity Class before Capper, and Rainbow Dash teaches Loyalty Class before Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Luster Dawn: By the time I became protege to both Princess Twilight and Princess Sunset, I’ve started attending the School of Friendship the moment their old friends form a council of friendship. Sandy Cheeks: So, Twi, you're a princess and a founder of this school? That there sounds like hard work. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I got my way of sharing my friendship with others from Equestria and beyond it. Plankton: Well, I have to agree with her, with your friends teaching classes of their respective elements and you as the principal and a princess. Just hope you get a break every once and awhile. Twilight Sparkle: My friends and I always get a break when we have to, Plankton. Plankton: I get what you mean. Just then, the Cutie Mark Crusaders raced around the school along with Gabby, Orange Bloom, and Babs Seed. Orange Bloom: Hi, Headmare Starlight, sorry we're late! Starlight Glimmer: No harm done, Orange Bloom, Luster and the princesses were just showing our new friends around. Orange Bloom: And who are they? Plankton: I should say the same thing to you. (to Sunset and Twilight) Um yeah… Who the heck are these girls? Sunset Shimmer: Girls, this is SpongeBob SquarePants, his pet snail, Gary, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, and Sheldon J. Plankton. Gallus: SpongeBob, meet Apple Bloom, Applejack’s younger sister, Sweetie Belle, Rarity’s younger sister, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Sunflower’s younger sister, and Orange Bloom, Orange Cream’s younger sister and one the cousins of Applejack from Manehattan. Sunburst: And this is Gabby, she’s also a griffon and a friend of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. The moment Babs Seed and Orange Bloom arrived with her, they became new tutors to our school. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh… Hi? Patrick Star: Hello... Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Y'all. Squidward Tentacles: Hey. Mr. Krabs: Ahoy. Plankton: Uh, hi? Orange Bloom: Nice to meet you all, you guys sure aren't from around here. Aren't ya? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, not to complain or anything. But where we’re from isn’t from Equestria or beyond it, we’re from Bikini Bottom that’s in another dimension. Gallus: It’s true, must be a fine place to visit at this time a year. Yona: Yona agree. Mr. Krabs: You two don’t know the half of it. So, I assume Gallus and his friends were students here right? Sunburst: Yes, until they graduated and befriended Luster Dawn. Orange Bloom: These guys sure aren't from around here, aren't they? Ocellus: Not quite, Orange Bloom, but they are from another dimension in Bikini Bottom. Gabby: They're from another dimension!? OMG! Never have I ever met anyone from outside Equestria or beyond it before! Well, except for those from my hometown, Griffonstone, Mount Aris, Yakyakistan, the Changeling Kingdom, Dragon Lands, and such. Ocellus: So, are we friends now, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: You bet, Ocellus. Bestest friends to the end, that's my motto. Gabby: What's a motto? SpongeBob SquarePants: Nothing, what's the motto with you? As they all laughed with her, SpongeBob and his friends got well acquainted with the young students. Next, Applejack and Apple Bloom showed them Sweet Apple Acres Applejack: This here is the Sweet Apple Acres. Sandy Cheeks: Golly! A farm! Apple Bloom: Meet the family members, our big brother, Big McIntosh and his wife, Sugar Belle, and their son, Apple Seed, and these two here are Granny Smith and Grand Pear. Applejack: Big Mac, Sugar Belle, Granny, Grand Pear, meet SpongeBob, Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, nice to meet you all, or y'all if you know what I mean. (chuckles) Grand Pear: Pleasure to meet y’all. Patrick Star: (noticing the apples and pears in Big Mac's cart) Are those apples and pears? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Sugar Belle: That’s right. Apple Seed: The very best my daddy collected. Granny Smith: Runs in the family. Big McIntosh: Granny Smith is our father's mother, and Grand Pear is our mother's father. Patrick Star: No kidding! Mind if I take a few of each? Big McIntosh: Nnope. Don't mind at all. Patrick Star: Alright! (eating a few apples and pears) These are great! SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) Applejack: Patrick sure love our apples and pears. Granny Smith: (chuckles) He sure does, Applejack. Apple Bloom: (chuckles) Having fun today, Apple Seed? Apple Seed: I sure did, Auntie Apple Bloom. Later at Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were next to show them around. Rainbow Dash: This is Cloudsdale. Squidward Tentacles: So, this is where you and Fluttershy once lived. Fluttershy: Yes, until I got a new cottage filled with animals and I've been taking care of them ever since. Mr. Krabs: And since when did you become a Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Well, It all started when I won a spot in the coveted Wonderbolts Academy, training under Spitfire! But then, I had some heavy competition. Especially against another Pegasus named Lightning Dust. But, of course, I proved to be the best and later made it into the Wonderbolt Reserves! But jealous ex-Wonderbolt Wind Rider was worried that I might break his speed record. And so, he framed me for a crime I didn't commit. But thanks to Rarity, I proved my innocence and became a backup Wonderbolt until Fire Streak retired, and I became an official Wonderbolt! Scootaloo: It's true, she's always the best of the Wonderbolts. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! Patrick Star: That's more than awesome as you said it was, Rainbow Dash! Just then, a familiar voice was heard. Spitfire: Yo, Rainbow Dash, how's it goin'?! Rainbow Dash: Goin great, Spitfire. (to SpongeBob and his friends) Guys, meet Soarin, Spitfire and Fleetfoot. (back to Spitfire and Soarin) Spitfire and Soarin, these are our new friends, SpongeBob, Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton, they’re from another dimension in Bikini Bottom. Soarin: No way! Spitfire: Amazing! Fleetfoot: It’s nice to meet you all. Sandy Cheeks: Same here, Fleetwood. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) Rarity: Would you like me show you my Carousel Boutique? Patrick Star: You bet, Rarity. See you later, Spitfire! Bye, Soarin! Nice meeting you, Fleetfoot! At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were giving SpongeBob and his friends a tour. Rarity: This is my Carousel Boutique. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! Look at all the dresses. Sandy Cheeks: They sure look fancy! Rarity: Indeed they are, Sandy. Squidward Tentacles: Wait? You mean, fancy?! Rarity: Yes, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: Finally somebody gets me! Sweetie Belle: The term you should rephrase at where you in right now is somepony, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: Squilliam will be shock in his face when he sees this. Rarity: And not to offend you, Squidward, but might I recommend some pairs of pants if needed? Squidward Tentacles: If you insist, Rarity. Rarity: (knitting some pairs for him) I'll have them ready in no time, Darling. SpongeBob SquarePants: Boy, looks like Squidward just found a new friend. Patrick Star: He sure does, SpongeBob. So, Squidward begins to get well acquainted with Rarity. Pinkie Pie: My turn, I wanna show you guys Sugar Cube Corner. Mr. Krabs: Well then, Pinkie, Lead the way. At the Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie was next to give the tour. Pinkie Pie: This is Sugar Cube Corner. Patrick Star: Wow. Mrs. Cup Cake: Hello there, Pinkie. Pound Cake: Hi, Pinkie. Pumpkin Cake: And they’ve brought new friends. Mr. Carrot Cake: Who are they? Pinkie Pie: Meet SpongeBob, Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. Patrick Star: Hi. Pinkie Pie: Guys, meet Mr. and Mrs. Carrot and Cup Cake, their nephew, Marble Cake, and this the twins, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake! And this is my husband, Cheese Sandwich, and our filly, Li’l Cheese. Cheese Sandwich: How do you do? Li’l Cheese: Hi, Mommy! Daddy and I are happy to meet new friends! Sandy Cheeks: Howdy! Marble Cake: It's a pleasure to meet you guys, where're you all from anyway? SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom. Then, SpongeBob and Patrick meets up with Pound and Pumpkin Cake. SpongeBob SquarePants: Say, Pound Cake, how come you’re a pegasus and Pumpkin Cake’s a unicorn compared to your cousin. Pound Cake: Our great-great aunt’s second cousin twice removed was a pegasus. Pumpkin Cake: And our great-great-great-great-great grandpa was a unicorn. Patrick Star: I don’t get it. Just then, Spike arrived with an emergency situation at Canterlot. Spike: Guys! We have a situation! Twilight Sparkle: A situation?! Sunset Shimmer: What is it? Spike: The Storm King is back, and so are Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow! Starlight Glimmer: I don't think we should put ourselves in a risk like that. Sunset Shimmer: I'm with Starlight on this, we need to think of a plan before we act. SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight, how can we help? Twilight Sparkle: You guys want to help us? SpongeBob SquarePants: Of course, we do. Patrick Star: We're very helpful. Plankton: Oh boy, I got a bad feeling about this. However as they came to Canterlot, it was too late was the throne room was attacked. The Storm King: Surprise! Sunset Shimmer: It’s the Storm King! The Storm King: How nice to see you puny creatures again! Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing here?! The Storm King: I’ve come to conquer Equestria with Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow. (evilly chuckles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh no! The Storm King: Hope you're ready, Princess Twilight, because you're about to meet your doom! SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight! Look out!!! Then, the lightning hit SpongeBob right at his entire body to save her life. It was slamming him towards the wall with a huge crack on the wall. The Storm King: (evil laugh) Big mistake, Yellow Boy! Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob! Patrick Star: No, No! NNNNNOOOOO!!!! Lord Tirek: I hope you like this thing! Cozy Glow: It’s too bad you won’t win this time, Princesses! Queen Chrysalis: So much for reclaiming Canterlot! SpongeBob SquarePants: We’re done for. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, we have to get out of here! With quick thinking, Twilight opened the escape portal and got away from the Storm King, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow. The Storm King: Run away, Princess Twilight. It’s not over yet, it’s only the beginning! Queen Chrysalis: You can run, but you can’t hide! Cozy Glow: Soon, Equestria will be ours! Forever! And so, they laughed evilly looking forward to their revenge and rule Equestria. To Be Continued Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225